1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a cooler unit to a work machine including a traveling device, a machine body frame, an engine and the cooler unit disposed adjacent the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With this type of work machine, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2002-294748, there is provided a first connecting means connected to an engine of the work machine, the first connecting means pivotally attaching a radiator connected to the engine to the frame so that the radiator may be pivoted about its lower edge, from its closed position where the radiator is located near the frame and its opened position where the radiator is located by a certain distance from the frame. This first connecting means includes a plurality of support members completely fixed to the frame in respective correspondence with the lower edge of the radiator. Each one of these support members has a saddle-like shape for allowing insertion of the lower edge of the radiator.
The above construction allows easy and speedy cleaning operations of the radiator and the cooling fan in the earth-moving work machine and allows also easy access by a worker's hand to other components of the machine that are attached to the rear portion of the radiator.
With the above-described conventional art, since the radiator is pivoted about its lower portion relative to the frame while the radiator is located at is mounted position, it is difficult to form a space for maintenance between the lower portion of the radiator and the engine.